Softer
by Forbidden
Summary: Harry has been separated from his sister at a young age. What happens when they meet again in his second year? And finds out that sheâ€™s living with the Malfoys?
1. We Were Separated Young

Softer  
  
A/N: I've already finished this story but I'm just beginning to post it. It's not really a romance yet but it's the beginning of love. This isn't really a Harry/Draco either but Draco/OC. This is the first story that I have already completed and will post all the chapters on because I'm having writer's block on all my other stories, and I've lost interest in them... Anyway, it's a rewrite of Harry's second year about what might've happened if Harry had an (adopted) sibling.  
  
Summary: Harry has been separated from his sister at a young age. What happens when they meet again in his second year? And finds out that she's living with the Malfoys?  
  
Chapter 1: We Were Separated Young  
  
Jenna ran up the stairs and into a hallway. She soon collapsed in one of the corridors and started sobbing. After a few minutes, someone opened a nearby door to see where the noise was coming from.  
  
"Jenna? What are you doing" The boy said, staring at the girl.  
  
She immediately stopped crying, not wanting to get in trouble for not doing her "chores."  
  
Before she could do or say anything, the boy helped her to her feet and led her into his bedroom.  
  
"So, why were you crying?" Draco asked, tossing her a box of tissues.  
  
He tried to sound careless and cold, but he only did because that was how he was raised.  
  
She wiped her eyes with some tissue and looked at the floor.  
  
"It-It's nothing important..."  
  
He snorted.  
  
"If it wasn't important, then you wouldn't be crying."  
  
She slightly sniffled but did not cry.  
  
"I'm still not allowed to go to Hogwarts again...it's back to Durmstrang for me," she sighed.  
  
"I want to go to Durmstrang, I'd learn more than just Defense Against the Dark Arts over there." He said, returning back to his summer homework.  
  
"But..." She bit the insides of her cheek, trying to stop herself from saying what she wanted.  
  
Draco looked up.  
  
"Well? But what?"  
  
"But my brother is at Hogwarts..."  
  
He slightly scowled.  
  
"I don't think Potter would much care if you went there or not."  
  
She looked down in shame.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'll have a talk with my father...though I doubt he'll change his mind, he never listens to me anyway."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry stared out the window in Ron's room, thinking of someone he hasn't seen since he was five years old.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry was sitting on the ground with a little girl his age. She had dark brown hair that looked black most of the time, and her eyes were the same as her hair.  
  
"Harry? Why don't we have a mommy or a daddy like all the other kids do?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Aunt Petuneea says that they died in a cawr cwash."  
  
Just then, Vernon walked in and dragged Jenna away from her brother.  
  
Harry ran after them, wanting to know where his sister was going.  
  
"Here! Take her!" His uncle shouted, shoving the little girl at a tall figure at the doorway. "As long as they're separated for a few years, they're better off!"  
  
The tall figure grabbed Jenna's hand and dragged her out of the house.  
  
Vernon slammed the door shut.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ron entered the room.  
  
"Hey Harry? What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Harry had thought about his sister quite often but never told his friends about her.  
  
She was a few months younger than him but that's only because she was orphaned by Voldemort and the Potters took her in before they died. Hagrid told him the truth the year before but didn't know her whereabouts.  
  
"We meet Hermione at Diagon Alley on Wednesday, right?"  
  
~~~  
  
Jenna and the Malfoys were at Knockturn Alley selling some things from the Malfoy manor. She stood outside the shop, waiting for the Malfoys to come out. The young girl was slightly happy for once because Draco was able to convince his father to allow her to go to Hogwarts.  
  
She knew that the Malfoys were not very popular and Draco was slowly beginning to follow in his father's footsteps, but he was very kind to her (compared to his father).  
  
Draco knew that his father considered Jenna as a sort of servant, but he did not. Lucius treated her like a house elf ever since she arrived, but Draco (for once) saw differently than his father. The point was that she wasn't a house elf, she's human. He often pitied her but tried to be cold towards her in front of his father (without hurting her in any way).  
  
As the three entered Diagon Alley, Draco noticed Hermione running up to Hagrid and Harry. He was disgusted but continued on walking towards Gringotts Bank.  
  
Lucius made a face as they entered a cart that would take them to their vault.  
  
Jenna wondered where she was going to get her money.  
  
"Um...where do I get money from?" She asked quietly.  
  
"From Potter's vault!" Lucius growled.  
  
He was still grumpy that she would be going to Hogwarts and somehow possibly ruin the Malfoy reputation.  
  
"No, no..." That goblin (who was driving the cart) said. "Her birth mother left her a small fortune before she died."  
  
Lucius merely snorted.  
  
Jenna and the Malfoys entered Flourish and Blotts to get their books.  
  
She just walked off to purchase her books while Draco stared jealously at Gilderoy Lockhart and a boy she didn't notice.  
  
Once she returned, Draco was throwing rude comments at a redhead boy she didn't know.  
  
"I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those." He retorted as the rest of the Weasleys and their father came along.  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
Draco's family practically starved her; sometimes Dobby would sneak food for her to eat.  
  
But going away to Durmstrang and being well fed has made her slightly healthier. She also made friends at the school too, but they didn't write to her all summer, and she didn't have an owl. She became quite popular as well (mostly because of her last name), but they obviously didn't care if she was lonely over the summer (except for Draco).  
  
"Draco?" She said quietly, hoping to break up the dispute before Lucius came. "Shouldn't we be going?"  
  
The red-haired boy stared at her, along with a red-haired girl, a bushy- haired girl, and...  
  
Harry was very surprised.  
  
So this was where Jenna has been all these years? With the Malfoys?  
  
Even though she's changed a lot, he knew it was her.  
  
"What are you looking at, Potter?" Draco sneered as he stepped in front of Jenna.  
  
Apparently, none of them realized that their fathers were arguing until Arthur attacked Lucius.  
  
The three were surprised.  
  
Draco pulled Jenna aside as the two men tumbled to the floor.  
  
Jenna clearly didn't really care if either of the two was injured, but more worried if Harry was going to attack Draco because he looked like he wanted to.  
  
Hagrid soon came in and pulled the two apart.  
  
"Here, girl-take your book-it's the best your father can give you-" Lucius thrust the book at Ginny.  
  
The three turned to leave.  
  
Harry was angry. He wanted his sister back.  
  
"Jenna-" he said, catching the attention of the people around him.  
  
She turned her head at the sound of her name.  
  
"Come on!" Draco muttered, irritated.  
  
She quickly followed him out the shop.  
  
Hagrid seemed amazed.  
  
"So that's where the poor girl's been all these years!"  
  
Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"So, who's she?"  
  
"She's my sister! The Dursleys wanted to separate us when we were only five," he replied.  
  
Everyone seemed amazed and horrified at the same time.  
  
Arthur Weasley was thoughtful.  
  
"I remember Malfoy saying something about taking in an orphan girl a few years back. 'Said that the muggles she lived with treated her horribly and his son needed a playmate."  
  
"More like someone he can practice curses on!" Harry growled.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione was on the Hogwarts Express with Ginny, waiting for Harry and Ron to enter the compartment.  
  
They decided that the two boys were in another compartment when they heard a familiar drawling voice come from the next compartment.  
  
"Father's in a fit because of that rotten weasel! He wouldn't let me test out my new broom for a whole week." Draco grumbled.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle just grunted.  
  
What sounded like a girl sighed.  
  
"The world doesn't revolve around Quidditch, Draco. Can't you talk about something else for once?" The girl said.  
  
There was silence for a while.  
  
"Usually you're quiet. Since when did you express your opinion?"  
  
"My friends at Durmstrang..." She trailed off and became quiet again.  
  
Hermione shut the door and came back to her seat.  
  
As time passed, Fred and George came by and started a game of exploding sap. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas came by as well and Neville soon showed up.  
  
Not long after...  
  
The compartment door slid open and there stood Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Well, looks like the Dream Team was separated." He sneered.  
  
"Leave us alone!" Ginny snapped.  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"Well if it isn't the runt. Don't tell me you're going to join the Dream Team too."  
  
She turned red.  
  
He continued on.  
  
"Or maybe you'll be starting the first official Harry Potter fan club."  
  
"Leave her out of this, Malfoy!" Fred snapped.  
  
His eyes traveled around the compartment.  
  
"Oh dear, I never thought I'd ever see so many low-leveled wizards and witches in one room."  
  
"You're the lowest one in here, Malfoy." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"I don't associate with muggle-borns." He said coolly.  
  
"Draco?" A quiet voice behind him said. "We're almost there, we better change."  
  
Everyone looked to see who just spoke.  
  
"Hey, you're Harry's sister!" George blurted out.  
  
"Harry has a sister?" Neville, Dean, and Seamus said in unison.  
  
Jenna looked around the compartment.  
  
"He's not here," she said quietly.  
  
Before anyone could say another word, Draco pulled her back into their own compartment.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it's not the best plot or the best of anything, but I hope you liked it and will return for the next chapter. R+R! 


	2. Hogwarts

Softer  
  
A/N: I love my two reviews! I only ask for one review per chapter or else I don't post until I do get a review for each chapter. And sorry for not posting for a while( I don't have time in the summer because I have summer school..  
  
Summary: Harry has been separated from his sister at a young age. What happens when they meet again in his second year? And finds out that she's living with the Malfoys?  
  
Chapter 2: Hogwarts  
  
Jenna looked around nervously at the students filing into horseless carriages and boats.  
  
"Where do I go?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Ask Hagrid," Draco said and left.  
  
She looked around.  
  
"But wait! Who's Hagrid?" She called but her was already gone.  
  
She looked around nervously and saw one of the girls that was at Flourish and Blotts. She hesitantly walked up to her.  
  
"Er...excuse me, but do you know who Hagrid is?"  
  
The girl turned around.  
  
"Oh! You're Jenna right?" It was the bushy-haired girl.  
  
Jenna nodded.  
  
"I'm Hermione, Hagrid is that man right there." She said, pointing at a very large man.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly and walked towards him. "Ex-Excuse me..." she said, trying to get his attention.  
  
He looked down at her.  
  
"Jenna Potter! D'ya have any idea how worried yer brother's been?" Hagrid said, totally ignoring her question. "He's been talking abou' you since Day One!"  
  
"Er...I'm a transfer student from Durmstrang?" She said.  
  
"Hm...alrigh' then. Come wit' me." And he led her to one of the boats.  
  
~~~  
  
Jenna was surrounded by first years in the Great Hall. They were slowly sorted until she was the only one left. (And we are going to be having a transfer student from Durmstrang this year." Dumbledore said.)  
  
"Potter, Jenna." McGonagall called.  
  
Mumbles went around the Great Hall, wondering if the rumors were true and this really was Harry's sister or it's just a coincidence.  
  
She slowly walked up to the stool and put on the hat. 'Hm...you're very clever, not so ambitious... You have the ability to be very cunning and sly.' The hat said. 'Not very cheerful, are you? You've been through much in your youth....' It seemed as if the hat was just about to get to its decision. 'You should be in---But wait! I can see into your soul, your very heart... You will make decisions in your life that will change your destiny, where you will melt a frozen heart. You belong in---SLYTHERIN!'  
  
The Slytherins applauded, but a few did not. Draco didn't really care, as long as dinner would start already.  
  
As Jenna made her was towards the Slytherin table, she was a little relieved that she at least knew someone in her house. She shyly walked up to the table and sat next to Draco.  
  
"That hat is weird...." She said to him quietly as Dumbledore stood.  
  
"As long as it didn't put you in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, I'm fine with it." He replied coolly.  
  
She looked up at him curiously.  
  
Seven years ago, he would have been the one looking up at her. Now, Jenna was half a head shorter (an entire head if sitting).  
  
He noticed her looking at him strangely so he said, "If you were in Gryffindor, it'd be understandable 'cause your"---his tone became dry---" brother's there. To be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would embarrass the name of Malfoy."  
  
"Oh..." was her only reply.  
  
As soon as Dumbledore stopped talking, food appeared on the plates and people began asking Jenna questions.  
  
"Are you really related to Potter?"  
  
"Why didn't you come here last year?"  
  
"Is it true they teach Dark Arts at Durmstrang?"  
  
"How'd you end up with the Malfoys?"  
  
Jenna didn't know how to answer so many questions at one time so she shrunk back into her seat.  
  
Draco, however, was getting annoyed because of the people crowding around him.  
  
"Stop it!" She snapped at his housemates. "She's not going to answer any of your bloody questions!"  
  
The pupils glared at him and returned to their meals.  
  
"Thank you..." She said quietly (as always).  
  
"You think this was scary, you should've seen when Potter was sorted to Gryffindor," he said dryly.  
  
She scanned the Gryffindor table.  
  
"But he and that red-head boy aren't there."  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
She stared down at her untouched food and began eating.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, jenna walked down to breakfast, following Draco and her eyes stared down at her feet. As they sat down, Pansy Parkinson leaned forward and said, "Did you hear? Potter and Weasley flew over here in a flying car and crashed into the Whomping Willow!"  
  
Draco snickered and Jenna gaped.  
  
Then there was loud yelling that silenced the Great Hall. She immediately covered her ears until the voice disappeared. Not long after, Snape came down the table, handing out schedules. Jenna looked down at hers and saw that the first thing they had was Double History of Magic (she groaned), then Transfiguration with all the other Houses, and last, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Why don't get to learn actual Dark Arts here?" She muttered to herself. "I'll fall behind everyone at Durmstrang!"  
  
~~~  
  
Jenna walked into the Transfiguration classroom, totally ignoring Draco. She was actually a bit peeved with him, though she didn't show it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The Slytherins had just finished History of Magic and were on their way to Transfiguration. Draco was peeved because Binns got a bit frustrated because most of them failed a pop quiz. He took ten points from their house.  
  
"It's not our fault that we don't study over summer vacation!" Draco growled. " We're not walking encyclopedias like that mudblood Granger!"  
  
Jenna looked up.  
  
"She was nice to me..."  
  
He scowled.  
  
"She's still a mudblood."  
  
"It's not a crime to be different," she muttered silently and walked on ahead of him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Jenna looked back, trying to see if he was in the class yet.  
  
He walked in, continuing his conversation with Parkinson and they sat down at a table.  
  
Jenna turned away, looking for an empty desk. She saw one beside Hermione, which was also in front of Harry. She walked over and muttered a silent "Hi" before sitting down. She noticed that Draco looked over to where she was and shot her a disapproving look before class started.  
  
"Today, I want you to turn as many beetles as you can into buttons," McGonagall said. "We will be reviewing what you learned last year for the rest of the week."  
  
"So, how did you end up with the Malfoys?" A voice behind her asked.  
  
She turned around to face her brother.  
  
"I don't know... The man that took me away turned out to be Lucius Malfoy," she replied more quietly than usual (if that's possible).  
  
Harry looked up from his poor attempts to change the beetle into a button.  
  
"How do they treat you?"  
  
"I... Well, let's just say I don't have to live in the closet anymore," she said, slightly smiling.  
  
The red-head looked up.  
  
"A closet?"  
  
Jenna stared at him.  
  
"Yeah, I got the closet and Harry got the cupboard."  
  
Harry turned red at this.  
  
"They didn't need to know that..." He muttered. "But now they let me have my own room since the first Hogwarts letter came."  
  
"Wow! I thought living in a lopsided house with six other people was horrible!" The red-head said.  
  
"That's very...nice...." She replied. "Sorry, but no one ever told me your name."  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," he said glumly. "I guess you heard about the car incident.."  
  
"Yes, but...what's the Whomping Willow?"  
  
Hermione turned around.  
  
"It's a big Weeping Willow that can hit anything that comes near it or touches it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
When the bell finally rang, Draco came up to the four. He glared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as he pulled Jenna aside.  
  
"What are you doing associating with those three?" He demanded.  
  
She seemed surprised at this.  
  
"I didn't think you would care," she replied. "And you know Harry's my brother."  
  
"Well, Weasley and Granger aren't-"  
  
"If you want to scold me for not letting you choose who I correspond with!" She said stiffly.  
  
~~~  
  
After lunch, Jenna went out to the court yard to explore parts of the school grounds she hasn't been to yet. The first think she heard when she walked into the court yard was Draco's voice.  
  
"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"  
  
She got closer to see what was going on. There was a small crowd.  
  
"Everyone line up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"  
  
"No, I'm not," Harry replied, sounding angry. "Shutup, Malfoy."  
  
Jenna kept moving and pushing through the crowd, trying to get to where the center of attention was.  
  
"You're just jealous," Colin piped up.  
  
"Jealous?" said Draco. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar."  
  
And they continued on like that when Jenna could finally see through the crowd.  
  
"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," said Draco, smirking. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house---"  
  
Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand, but Hermione whispered, "Look out!"  
  
Lockhart came along saying, "Who's giving out signed photos?"  
  
Draco slid back into the crowd and turned around to see Jenna.  
  
"And you say, 'What are you doing associating with those three?' when you yourself make it your job to annoy and humiliate them." She said.  
  
"There is a difference between associating and humiliating," he said, watching Harry and Lockhart take a picture. "It's payback 'cause Potter deserves what he gets."  
  
"You're just mad because he chose a Weasley over you."  
  
"That's only because he's just as low as a Weasley can go," Draco said with a final tone.  
  
"I think they're nice," Jenna said, her usual quiet voice becoming a little stronger. "And there's no difference between someone rich or poor, pureblooded or not."  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
"Neville Longbottom's a pureblood and he's almost a squib. Hermione Granger's a muggle-born but the top of all classes," she said in a defensive way.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and walked away.  
  
A/N: Well, at the end, it wasn't as I planned it to be. I actually write it all out and I'm actually done with this story, but I just didn't think the way I wrote this part was very good. Anyway, I've already started the third year and I'm writing chapter four of it. Well, remember: at least one review per chapter and I'll keep updating! 


	3. Lockhart and Quidditch

Softer  
  
A/N: Er..I don't know the schedules for the Slytherins or Gryffindors so please just go along with it or tell me the schedules??? That is, if they have them.. Oh yeah! A little reminder to you all that I take some stuff out of the book to fit it in with the story, and I don't like doing disclaimers because it's hard enough thinking up something to put in the author's note, let alone putting the summary in every single chapter....  
  
Summary: Harry has been separated from his sister at a young age. What happens when they meet again in his second year? And finds out that she's living with the Malfoys?  
  
Chapter 3: Lockhart and Quidditch  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't as exciting as Jenna had hoped. She decided to go to the library later on so she could catch up on what she was missing at Durmstrang. As soon as she entered the room, she knew that Lockhart wouldn't be much of a teacher. The walls were covered with pictures and posters of Gilderoy Lockhart!  
  
When the class started, he reached forward and picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of iTravels with Trolls/i, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.  
  
"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of iWitch Weekly's/i Most-Charming-Smile Award---but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"  
  
Jenna could feel Draco glaring at her back from behind her, so she turned around to face him.  
  
He immediately lowered his eyes and glared at his desk.  
  
"I'll never understand you," she said.  
  
Lockhart continued speaking, not seeming to notice that over half the class wasn't paying attention.  
  
"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books---well done..."  
  
"And I'll never understand you either," Draco said flatly. "You---er--- seemed so happy at Durmstrang all last year from what you said in your letters, but---er--- you suddenly sink into a depression during the summer." He said, thinking up anything he could say to her.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Jenna shook her head.  
  
"You never cared about blood or money before Hogwarts. Ever since you came back, that's the only thing you've been complaining about, acting like you're superior to everyone in the world."  
  
Draco scowled.  
  
"Not to mention the way you described how the Gryffindors acted when Harry was sorted." She then recited a part of a letter he had written, "'iPerfect Potter! The only reason everyone likes him is because he has a foul scar!/i' I could just imagine you saying that with the funny face you always have around Dobby."  
  
Before Draco could retort to her criticism, Professor Lockhart dropped a quiz on his desk and Jenna's as well.  
  
"You have thirty minutes---start---now!"  
  
Jenna looked down at her paper and read:  
  
iWhat is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?/i  
  
iWhat is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?/i  
  
iWhat, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?/i  
  
4...5...6.. On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:  
  
54. iWhen is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal  
gift be?/i  
  
Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.  
  
"Tut, tut---hardly and of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in iYear with the Yeti/i. And a few of you need to read iWandering with Werewolves/i more carefully---I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples---" Draco gave a forced cough at this "--- though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey!" He continued on looking through the papers. "...but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil..."  
  
He continued to praise Hermione and awarded Gryffindor ten points. Next, Lockhart took out a large, covered cage and put it on his desk. He then explained what not to do that might provoke the creatures inside the cage and that the students will be safe. He finally took off the cover to reveal- --  
  
"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." He said.  
  
He opened the cage and the pixies flew out, destructing everything in the room.  
  
Not long after, half the class was hidden under desks.  
  
"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" bellowed Lockhart.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Jenna looked around the room, horrified at the place. She hit a pixie away with a book as it came at her.  
  
"Hermione!" She called.  
  
"What?" came a muffled, frantic reply.  
  
"Do you know the gathering charm?"  
  
"That's a good idea!" She stood up and waved her wand at the pixies, muttering a spell.  
  
Suddenly the pixies were thrown back into the cage by an invisible force. Harry quickly closed the cage.  
  
"Of course I knew that would work ahead of time," Lockhart said, as if he cast the spell himself. "But I wanted to see if one of you would think of it."  
  
"Sure you did..." Jenna heard Draco mumble under his breath.  
  
The class exited the classroom and went their separate ways. Before Jenna could head toward the Great Hall, a sharp voice made her jump.  
  
"What do you mean I make a funny face around Dobby?!" said Draco.  
  
She immediately turned around to face him.  
  
"Don't do that!" She said irritably.  
  
"What do you mean a ifunny face/i?"  
  
"iEveryone/i makes a funny face."  
  
"Not me!" Draco said in annoyance.  
  
"Forget it, Draco," and she hurriedly went off.  
  
~~~  
  
As time passed, Jenna started a friendship with Hermione and Ron. Harry often asked questions about the Malfoys and what horrible things they've done to her, but she never gave a straight answer. She'd say things like "Oh, I...I do a lot of cleaning."  
  
Many of the Gryffindors pitied her. Some of them even asked her "How can a nice girl like you end up in Slytherin?" or "How can you survive with the Malfoys and stay so sweet?" The Gryffindors absolutely loved her, but the Slytherins did not. "Hey, Potty-washer! You've got dung stuck in your hair!" Even though Jenna's actually well-dressed and clean (only because Lucius Malfoy doesn't want people to think he can't afford the best), the Slytherins knew how she was treated in the manor and loved taunting her. But no one dared insult her when Draco was around.  
  
But one of the most awkward situations was when Draco and the trio would talk behind each other's backs and ask her opinion. "Perfect Potter, ugly Weasley, and Mudblood Granger!" Draco would often say. "They think they're so perfect! Don't you agree, Jenna?" while Ron, Hermione, and Harry would say things about Draco being conceited and prejudice.  
  
One Saturday morning, Jenna, Hermione, and Ron went out to the Quidditch Field to watch Harry practice. They waited for a long time before the mass of scarlet robes walked onto the field.  
  
"Aren't you finished yet" called Ron incredulously.  
  
"Haven't even started," Harry replied.  
  
Jenna watched as the team flew around the field and couldn't help but notice Oliver Wood looking a little cautious whenever he glanced at her.  
  
"I don't think Wood thinks it's safe to practice with me here," she said.  
  
"Hm? Why?" said Ron.  
  
"I'm a Slytherin, remember? It's only logical to think I can't be trusted."  
  
Then they heard a strange clicking noise coming from behind them. They turned around to see a small first year taking pictures of the Quidditch players flying.  
  
"Who's he?" asked Jenna.  
  
"A Gryffindor," replied Ron. "'Already asked for Harry's autograph."  
  
Both Hermione and Jenna laughed at this.  
  
"What's going on?" said the first year boy as the Quidditch players landed.  
  
They got off the stands and walked toward the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a mass of green as well.  
  
"I'm surprised no one's updated to vacuum cleaners yet," she muttered to Hermione as they made their way toward the Quidditch teams.  
  
She snorted, causing Ron to stare. Jenna continued on.  
  
"But then they would have a limited space to fly around, I mean, the plug can only stretch so far..."  
  
"Stop it Jenna," Hermione laughed. "I'll collapse before we even reach Harry!"  
  
"Even better," Jenna said, "one of those small portable vacuum cleaners with batteries."  
  
Hermione giggled as they reached the Quidditch teams.  
  
"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's ihe/i doing here?"  
  
He was looking at Draco, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.  
  
"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," replied Draco, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father bought our team."  
  
'Ah, so that's the reason he bought extra brooms,' Jenna thought.  
  
"Good, aren't they?" said Draco smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold to get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."  
  
The Slytherin team howled with laughter.  
  
'Exactly my point when I say vacuum cleaners!' thought Jenna.  
  
"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to ibuy/i their way in," said Hermione sharply. "iThey/i got in on pure talent."  
  
"Ouch," Jenna muttered.  
  
The smug look on Draco's face flickered.  
  
"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.  
  
"I knew he was gonna say that," Jenna sighed. "I'm out." And she made to walk past the Slytherins back to the castle but Draco grabbed the back of her robes, holding her back. "I...don't want to get involved with this."  
  
Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Draco.  
  
A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shout out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.  
  
Jenna groaned at the disgusting sight.  
  
"Yuck, that's gross..."  
  
Harry and Hermione carried him towards Hagrid's cabin and the rest of the Gryffindors were forced to retreat because their Seeker was no longer there to practice with them.  
  
A/N: What did you think???? I am sooo weird...I wrote out the entire story and yet, I change everything when I type it out....Well, anyway, you know the rule! R+R at least once for every chapter and I'll update! 


End file.
